


Red Savina Habeneros

by WeBeDragons



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Farmer's Market AU, Fluff, I wrote this instead of my anat and phys assignment, M/M, Princess Bride References, bc I put the pro in procrastinate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10002482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeBeDragons/pseuds/WeBeDragons
Summary: Matt/Aaron farmers market/restaurant owner AU. They eat spicy food and blush a lot. Be on the lookout for gratuitous princess bride references and busybody waitresses. This idea ran away with me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So @wingsofwaxx drew me into the rarepair of Matt/Aaron (she was also kind enough to beta read this for me bc she's awesome), and in return I stole her HC that Aaron loves spicy food and this happened. This is my first work in the fandom, so constructive comments are much appreciated!

“Whoa! Be careful with those. That particular variety is extremely spicy!”

Aaron jumps at the sudden exclamation, dropping the peppers he had been examining. He then favors the man who interrupted his shopping with a glare. “I am aware, thank you.”

Noticing the man’s canvas apron and cutesy DIY nametag, he decides this must be the proprietor of the tiny farmer’s market stand labeled “Matt’s Produce.” Aaron picks out a half dozen of the curved peppers and places them in his basket, staring “Matt” down challengingly. “Matt’s” eyes widen and his eyebrows draw together.

“Dude, are you sure you know what you’re getting into? I’ve had complaints about those - enough that I’m discontinuing their availability after this week. What are you even going to use them for?”

“Evil potions.” Aaron replies flatly. “How much for the six?”

Matt’s lips twitch at his snark and Aaron _does not_ follow the motion. He also does not appreciate Matt’s broad shoulders as he shrugs. Not at all.

“Hey, tell you what, you can just have those, as long as you promise not to sue me for permanent tongue and intestinal tract damage. Fair?”

Aaron considers this. Matt doesn’t seem to have any ulterior motive but…

“I run a small restaurant in town, ‘spice of life.’ I’m making jambalaya with these on Thursday. You can come by and try them yourself, if you want. Ask for Aaron.” They’ll be even then.

Matt’s eyes crinkle as he grins. “Really? Awesome. Thanks, Aaron, I’ll see you then.”

***

Aaron honestly forgets about the offer he extended to Matt. Thursday afternoon brings a busload of seniors who are traveling to some obscure landmark. He and his sous chefs churn out plates of steak and seafood, and the extra spicy jambalaya he had planned takes a back burner, literally, simmering gently away.

The crowd trickles out around seven and Aaron takes a minute to lean heavily on a wall, lazily fanning his face with a cocktail napkin, sipping iced sweet tea and staying out of the way of his servers.

He remembers quite suddenly when a waitress, Layla, breezes into the overwarm kitchen and smirks at him.

“Aaron, there’s a hunk of tall, dark, and handsome out there who wants you. Sorry, wants to _speak_ to you.”

Aaron freezes as memory strikes him and then groans and heaves away from the wall. Layla halts him and fixes his shirt collar, fussing with his hair before shoving him through the kitchen doors.

Matt is standing off to one side examining the fresco painted there by Aaron's brother. He turns when the door slams behind Aaron and smiles that crinkly grin.

“Hey! A little bird told me that this is the place to find the best jambalaya in town?”

Aaron regards him expressionlessly. “Was that a crack about my height, farm-boy?”

Matt pales slightly. “Wha-no! I mean, it’s just- A thing- people say! No! I mean, you told me it was okay to come by? And try the jambalaya you made? With the peppers?”

Aaron’s face twitches slightly with amusement. “Yeah, I remember. I’ll go get you some. Pick a table farm-boy.”

Aaron turns to head back into the kitchen, but not before seeing that silly (pretty) stupid smile creep back onto Matt’s face.

Stepping into the steamy kitchen he almost knocks over Layla, who was obviously listening at the door. She catches herself and then starts buzzing with excitement.

“Aaron! You met a hot guy and invited him to eat here and _didn’t tell me_? Also, you were totally flirting with him? I’m so proud of you! Get back out there, I’ll get you guys set up, don’t worry about a thing!”

Aaron gives her a disgruntled look. “I was not flirting. He’s just some guy who runs a market stand and let me have some free produce. I didn’t want to owe him anything.”

Layla looks highly unimpressed with this explanation. “Mhm. ‘Just some guy’ who you've nicknamed after your favorite movie” -Aaron flushes, and reminds himself to look into AC systems, the kitchen is far too hot- “ ‘Just some guy’ who gave you free shit and absolutely checked out your ass when you came back in here. Just that. You’re full of it, Minyard.”

Aaron shifts uncomfortably and grabs a couple serving bowls. The rest of the kitchen staff suddenly starts chattering loudly about the tips left by the seniors, (who were apparently of the rich eccentric type) very studiously not looking at Layla or Aaron.

He’s stopped by Layla laying a gentle hand on his arm and taking the pottery from him. “Hey. I know you’ve not had the best past experiences but it’s ok if you do wanna date this guy. You have a support system now, yeah?”

Aaron looks over at her and his gaze softens. “I- I know. Thanks, L.”

Layla smiles. “Of course. Now go out there and entertain your farm-boy! I’ll bring by your food in a minute.”

***

Matt chose an alcove table lit with a guttering little candle and overhung with some climbing greenery. It feels separate from the rest of the already quiet restaurant and terribly romantic. Aaron’s stomach suddenly feels tight. He sits across from Mat and stares fixedly at the table, wondering what he should say, if anything.

Matt, mercifully, doesn’t seem to need to be drawn into conversation. As soon as Aaron is settled with a napkin in his lap, he starts chatting about the menu, the ambience, where his farm is and how it’s doing. He asks Aaron questions that are easy to answer, and Aaron feels his discomfort slowly subsiding (he could talk for hours about his restaurant if given a sympathetic audience, and Matt is willing to listen).

They’re discussing the joys of running your own business, and Matt’s head is tipped back in a laugh when Layla finally brings out their jambalaya served over rice. She places their dishes in front of them and winks at Aaron.

“Sorry for the delay, you two! The kitchen somehow ran out of clean bowls. So strange. Enjoy your dinner!”

Aaron glares at her retreating back and mutters under his breath about insubordinate wait-staff. Matt huffs a laugh at him and Aaron takes a bite to hide his smile. The jambalaya turned out well, he thinks. Maybe a little more tomato paste next time but overall a success. Definitely something to consider for the menu.

When he looks up at Matt to gauge his reaction, he’s taken aback. Matt is eating enthusiastically, making approving noises, but his face is completely red and he looks a bit wild around the eyes. Aaron swallows and sets down his fork.

“Matt,” he says, in an even, careful tone. “Those complaints you mentioned getting, about how hot the peppers are. Were some of those complaints your own?”

Matt goes even redder - if that’s possible.

“What? No. I mean. They’re a little hot but…” he trails off, then looks sheepishly down at his plate. “Yes? I like their flavor and this is honestly delicious but it’s really spicy. Like, fires of Hell spicy.”

Aaron stares at him in disbelief. “Why didn’t you say something? We have an entire menu of dishes that you’d probably like better, you idiot.”

Matt bites his lip. “I didn’t say anything because a really attractive guy invited me to have dinner with him? And I didn’t want to risk offending him?”

Aaron’s mind goes blank for a moment and then he’s abruptly standing from the table.

Matt shoots out a hand as if to stop him, but doesn’t grab him. Instead, he babbles. “Hey, wait, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to assume this was a date or anything, I-”

Aaron cuts him off. “We are going to the kitchen and I am making you something else, so that when I kiss you later this evening, you won’t be crying about your tongue hurting. Understand, farm-boy?”

Matt’s mouth hangs open for a moment, then he’s standing and the smile is back full force.

“As you wish.” he says, his smile turning momentarily into a smirk. He offers his hand to to Aaron, who takes it and pulls him along to the kitchen. Neither of them comment on the flush that creeps across Aaron's face. The kitchen really is too hot.

**Author's Note:**

> These are the peppers Aaron cooks with: https://www.google.com/search?q=red+savina+habanero&biw=1366&bih=635&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiJ8anY07HSAhXqiFQKHeIjDFcQ_AUIBygC
> 
> And this is sorta the jambalaya he makes: http://www.foodnetwork.com/recipes/shrimp-and-sausage-jambalaya-recipe2
> 
> Anyway, thnx for reading!


End file.
